Um aniversario pode trazer surpresas
by darkkikyou
Summary: Um aniversario...altas doses de sake...duas cabanas e uma moita..tres AAAAAAAAHHHHH!como nossas tres garotas de inuyasha seriam se ficassem gravidas?a fic tah bem melhor q o resumo.leiam e descubram!
1. prólogo

Um aniversario pode trazer surpresas...

Domo minna!se vcs forem doidos o suficiente para ler esta maluquice vão em frente!please deixem reviews!(fic SxM, KxI, KxSesshy)

passagem de tempo

xOoOoOoOoOoOoOx mudança de cenário

"blablabla" pensamento do personagem

Disclaimer: Os personagens de inuyasha n pertencem a mim se n eu seria rica,o inuyasha jah teria ficado com a kagome e a kikyou com o sesshoumaru,sango e miroku já teriam se casado e o narak daria aulas de tango.Agradeçam aos céus por eles n serem meus.

Um aniversario pode mudar algumas vidas...

Seria mais uma noite comum de verao se n fosse o aniversário de um certa exterminadora, e se os amigos dessa exterminadora n estivessem organizando algo mais...

Kagome – q desculpa vcs usaram para fazer a sango sair?

Shippou – nos mandamos a kirara se esconder e dissemos a sango para ir procurá-la.

Kagome – entao vamos começar...

inuyasha - Vamos conferir entao...

inuyasha – Comida

miroku – confere

Inuyasha – sake

miroku - confere

inuyasha – comida

miroku – confere

Inuyasha – sake

miroku - confere

inuyasha – comida

miroku – confere

inuyasha - entao td q importa estah aki!

Miroku – ai inuyasha!dah issu aki...comida e sake confere entao.presentes?

Inuyasha – confere.

Miroku – penico?

Inuyasha - O.O" pra q?

Miroku – vai Ter mt sake nunk se sabe se vai dar tempo

entao sango chegoue os convidados começaram a entregar seus presentes...inuyasha deu esmeraldas e rubis q ele catou sei lah aonde,kagome uma roupa moderna da era dela, shippou deu balas e doces, kirara um peixe,narak dois fragmentos da joia,kikyou um vazo muito bonito de barro u.u,toutosai uma nova espada,sesshoumaru um kimono mt lindo de seda, um colar de pedras preciosas e mts aneis de ouro jah q ele eh rico, kagura um leque,kanna um espelho,o kohaku n deu nd pq se aproveitou de ser o irmao dela ;P e mirok outra roupa pq ele n tem criatividade alem de Ter oferecido p/ ela Ter um filho seu mas vc jah sabe oq aconteceu neh?

a festa corria bem a n ser por alguns detalhes como cd vez q o inuyasha tentava chegar perto da kikyou a kagome mandava ele sentar e o miroku com a cara totalmente cheia de marcas q vc sabe mt bem a causa alem deles terem amarrado o sesshoumaru numa arvore para ele n ir embora...

...mas a essa altura da festa estavam todos tao bebados q n havia mais problemas...

inuyasha - oi hic toutosai...boa noite narak como hic vai?n perde uma hic boca livre heim?ooooo sesshoumaru! Larga a mao de ser besta e aproveita a festa!

Sesshoumaru – eu n me misturo com os humanos

Inuyasha – q ndhic toma um pouco de sakepega uma garrafa de sake e enfia goela a baixo no sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru - hicmaninhooo vem da uma abraço aki veimmmmm!

Inuyasha – agora hic sim!solta sesshoumaru e os dois saem saltitando por aew

XOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOx

miroku – sango vc hicquer Ter um filhohic meu?

Sango - hic qts vc hic queeeeeer?

Miroku – q tal nos irmos p/hic cabana aí noshic decidimos?

Sango – tahhic bom...

Enqto isso a festa rolou e td mundo se divertiu a valer...

E logo de manha cedo os passarinhos cantavam e...

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

...Numa cabana

xOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOx

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

...numa moitinha

XOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOx

E mais um...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

...em outra cabana

Continua...

De qm eram os gritos?esse cp n ficou mt bom mas pode Ter certeza q eu vou melhorando.eh q nos ainda n chegamos ao foco da questao.no proximo cap jah estaremos no ponto certo.deixem reviews!criticas,sugestoes,xingamentos,elogios,qlquer coisa.

Ateh mais!inukissus


	2. cap 2

Capítulo 2

As primeiras reaçoes...

E mais um dia calmo amanhece no vilarejo da vovó kaede...

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!SAI DAKI SEU MONGE DEVASSO!PERVERTIDO! SEM VERGONHA!-sango aparece correndo enrolada num lençol tentando bater na kbeça de miroku(q estava como veio ao mundo)com o hiraikotsu-

Miroku – sangozita pense pelo lado positivo pelo menos agora se eu morrer teremos um sucessor...—POF----

Miroku cai nocauteado no chao com todos os moradores do vilarejo assistindo a ...hum...diferente cena. –

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

kagome – que barulho foi esse?ai minha kbeça...como doi...

de repente ela visualiza ao seu lado um par de orelinhas brancas.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Inu- ai oq aconteceu heim?AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kagome – SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!

Inu – ai sua mulher estúpida!eu n fiz isso sozinho sabia?

Kagome – SENTA!SENTA! SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA! SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA! SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!...

XOcxOxOxOxOx

Kikyou – ai kere parar de fazer barulho e...

Sesshoumaru – oq tah akontecendo aki?

Aí os dois fikram se olhando com kra de pastel por uns cinco minutos ao som dos grilinhos...

Sesshoumaru - O.O" eu n tive culpa!estava bebado!

Kikyou –  e vc acha q eu estava mt sobria msmo neh?

grilinhos cantando novamente

kikyou – e agora O.o?

sesshoumaru – qr q eu peça desculpas ?

e de nv os grilinhos

kikyou – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!SOCORRO!

sesshoumaru - -tapando os ouvidos- C TAH DOIDA?

E os moradores desviaram sua atençao do monge desmaiado e nu no meio da calçada para uma mulher q corria desesperada de uma kbana para um youkai q corria atras dela tentando alcança-la .

Ao final do dia os seis indivíduos q tanta confusão tinham provocado entraram em um consenso e resolveram conversar civilizadamente depois eh claro de expulsar os convidados q ainda estavam dormindo no chao do mesmo local q havia sido a desastrosa festa.

Kagome – temos q entrar em um acordo.

Sango – eh msmo!

Sesshoumaru – e ql vai ser?

Kagome – engravidou tem q assumir u.u.

Mir,sesshy e inu – O QUE?

Kikyou - eh isso aew!fez a merda aguenta o cheiro!

Sango – mas como saberemos?

Kagome – na minha era tem um teste p/ saber.eu trago p/ cá.

Mir,sesshy,inu – T-T

Continua...

E aew minna?blzinha?agradeço mt à qm comentou!n vou poder responder individualmente pq o meu micro tah uma m e n passa mais de cinco minutos sem travar ¬¬.please mandem reviews tah?criticas sugestoes, xingamentos ,elogios ql quer coisa tah?

Flw aew minna!inukissus e mts 's!


	3. 3cap

Capítulo 3

A confirmação

Ohayou minna!nhaaaaaaaai gomen ne gente!eu sei q o ultimo cap foi extremamente curto!daki p/ frente eles serao maiores!as reviews estao respondidas no final do cap. agora sem mais enrolaçoes vamos à fic.

Depois da reuniãozinha ficou decidido q esperariam uma semana e depois as mulheres fariam o teste.o clima estava extremamente tenso mas estava tudo correndo normal apesar de q todo dia se ouviam alguns sentas ou algumas porradas fora isso tudo bem.a semana decorreu calma e narak não atacou nenhuma vez talvez, porque estava de ressaca.eh chegado finalmente o dia e a gravidez das tres foi confirmada.o q nos leva a acreditar em um ditado q eu msma inventei mas isso eh um pequeno detalhe: A cagada soh acontece qdo n a prevemos.sesshoumaru n partiu como de custume.foi buscar rim e depois voltou ao vilarejo.

Miroku – minha sangozita!finalmente nosso sonho se concretizou!

San – SEU sonho !

Kagome – e agora T-T?oq q eu vou fazer com um filho de um cachorro?eu tenho q estudar ainda!serah q meu filho vai ser um egoista,violento,retardado,indeciso como o pai?

Inu – obrigado pela parte q me toca 

Sess – e eu?o GRANDE youkai sesshoumaru vai Ter o mesmo destino de seu pai T-T?

Kik – ah cla a boca vai?qm vai Ter q carregar o SEU filho na barriga sou eu!

Sess – nosso 

Inu – aaaaah q fofo!o GRANDE youkai sesshoumaru aprendeu uma nova palavra q ele nunk tinha dito!

Sess – e vc poderia aprender a Ter cérebro ò.ó

Inu – agora vc vai ver...

Kik – vai ver coisa nenhuma!ou eu ou a kagome seremos maes solteiras se vcs morrerem.

Inu,sess- soh pra isso q nos servimos eh?

Mir- vcs deriam estar felizes!vaoms Ter filhos!

San – acho q soh vc estah feliz com isso!

Mir – nem vc?

San - oq c acha ?

.:1º mês de gravidez:.

Em vez de sair por aew procurando por fragmentos os seis exterminavam youkais para manter os desejos q as tres sentiam q n eram nd baratos.entaum certo dia depois de exterminar um youkai eles sairam para comprar guloseimas...

Kag- e eu quero arroz doce e doce de abobora, e alguns sonhos,e algumas balas..

Kik – e eu quero chocolate,e caramelo,e cocada...

San – e eu quero bomba de creme e doce de figoe brigadeiros(n.a/ n me perguntem como elas conhecem todos esses doces.a fic eh sem nexo)

Mir,sess,inu -  tah

Kag – Ah!eu quero cajuzinhos!

Kik – eu tbm!

San – eu tbm!

Mir,sess,inu -  tah

San – e eu tbm quero doce de banana!

Kik –eu tbm!

Kag – eu tbm!

Mir,sess,inu -  tah

Kik – e eu ainda quero doce de leite!

Kag – eu tbm!

San – eu tbm!

Mir,sess,inu -  ta.

Kag – AH!e eu...

Mir,inu,sess – TAAAAAAAH!

Kik,kag,san – N GRITEM T-T!

Mir,sess,inu – TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!E N CHOREM!

Kik,kag,san – BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ T-T!

Mir,sess,inu – ai,meu deus..

Voz – QM TAH FAZENDO BARULHO AÍ?

Todos – ops...

Continua...

De qm serah a voz?sera q acabou a choradeira?e onde estaria a margarida ole-ole-olá?

Eu sei q esse cap tbm ficou pekeno mas eh pq ele foi de ultima hora.gomen nasai,os proximosserao bem maiores.

Agradecimentos:

Mry -chan: poxa vlw aew o!tipow sango e miroku e kagome e inuyasha eh classico mas eu achei q num fica mt bem rim e sesshy(parece q ele eh pedófilo x ) q bom q vc gostou viu n.n?

Lady ellen – legal vc Ter gostaduh!ah eh q tipow euacho q kik e sesshy combina!os dois são serios,caladoes,frios e ate q o seshy n foi tao mau com ela...bom gosto n se discute!vlw por ler nos ainda n chegamos no "boom" da hstoria.vai fcar mais legal ainda.n deixe de ler -

Amanda e luana – aeeeew!td blz?vlw aew!eu tbm achei q ficou pequeno!os proximos serao maiores eu prometo u.u. arigatou gozaimazu!

Miko kawai – bom, como eu disse gosto n se discute. Eh q eu n gosto da kagura e como eu disse novamente rin e sesshy combina mas parece pedofilo. Mt obrigada por ler viu?

Annye – ainda bem q vc gostou – olhos brilhando – eh neh?issu q eh sorte..o inu eh taum fofo...bom neste cap tah a resposta .espero q goste deste tbm!se depender de mim seremos mt amigas sim .. Arigatou!

Samy higurashi – pode apostar q sim!demorei mas postei!espero n demorar tanto nos proximos caps!inukissus e vlw!

Sango web – puxa me sinto lisonjeada por vc Ter lido minha fic!eu leio a sua "when you love someone" eh mt massa!desculpa n Ter comentado mas eh q nunk dah tempo.vou tentar comentar sempre lah tah?inukissus


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Eu qro meus doces!

Voz: QM ESTAH AÍ?

Inu – toc!toc!

Voz – qm eh?

Inu – eh o sabão!

Voz – q sabão?

Kikyou – ah dah licença!vcs vao ficar brincando de toc toc agora?

Entao apareceu o dono da voz.era um youkai lagarto mt feio com pelo menos 4 metros de altura.

Youkai – oq vc tem contra piadas de toctoc? – levanta kikyou com uma mao apenas -

Kikyou - ora seu mal-educado!sua mae n te ensinou a Ter respeito por mulheres e principalmente mulheres gravidas ?

Youkai – abaixa a kbeça – m-me desculpe...

Kikyou – me desculpe n!sua mae ficará sabendo disto mocinho!

Inu – calma kikyou!eu irei te salvar!

Sessh,kag – GRRRRRRRRRRRR

Sessh – COMO ASSIM!VOCE JAH TEM A SUA!N POE O OLHO NO Q EH DOS OUTROS!

Kag – INUYASHA...

Inu - calma calma!foi força do hábito...

Kag - ...SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA!

Inu – x.x aaaaai

Miroku – eu irei salvar esta bela donzela entao!

Sango – ah eh?

Mir- ops...

POW

Sango – QM BATEU NELE ANTES DE MIM!

Sessh – eu eh claro!a mulher eh minha!qm vai salvar sou eu u.u

Inu – N!A KIKYOU EH MINHA!SOH MINHA!

Kag, sessh – GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Inu – foi força do habito!foi força do habito!

Kag – INUYASHA...

Inu - ¬¬ lah vamos nos de novo...

Kag – SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA!1

Inu – x.x

enquanto isso kikyou continuava dando bronca no youkai –

youkai – "como se ela precisasse ser salva ¬¬."

Kag - - começa a chorar- EU QUERO MEUS DOCEEEEEEEEEEEEEES T-T!

Sango, kik – EU TAMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM Ç.Ç!

Sessh – A KIKYOU PRECISANDO SER SALVA E VCS RECLAMANDO Q QUEREM DOCES!

Acontece q enkuanto eles discutiam o youkai cansado de ouvir a kikyou reclamando botou ela no chao e fugiu

Kiky – SE EU DEPENDESSE DE VCS P/ SER SALVA JAH ESTARIA MORTA A MT TEMPO!E EU QUERO MEUS DOCEEEEEES T-T!

Kag- ELE GRITOU COMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO T-T!

Sessh – ainda bem q vc estah bem!

Kiky – VC NEM SE IMPORTA CMIGOOOOOO T-T!

Inu – N ENCOSTE NA KIKYOU SESSHOUMARU!

Sessh – COM Q DIREITO VC DIZ ISSO?

Kag - INUYASHA...

Inu - de novo n...

Kag – SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA!

Sessh – PARA DE MANDAR O MEU IRMAO SENTAR SUA MALUCA!1

Kag – ELE ME CHAMOU DE MALUCA T-T BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

San – EU QRO MEUS DOCEEEEEEES T-T!

Kag,kik – EU TAAAMBEEEEEEEEEEEM!

Inu , sessh, mir – PAREM DE CHORAAAAAAAR!

Kag, kik, san – PAREM DE GRITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Inu,sessh,mir,san,kik,kag – EU JAH N AGUENTO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS!

E todos começam a gritar, berrar e discutir como uns malucos q ateh os animais da floresta fugiram todos...

Sessh – AAAAAAAH...ei gente pera aí!pera aí!

Todos- OQ FOI?

Sessh – q tal em vez de ficarmos discutindo nos n vamos comprar os doces e voltar p/ o vilarejo?

San – eh uma boa ideia

E ai todos foram felizes e saltitantes compraram os doces e voltaram p/ o vilarejo por incrivel q pareça sem brigar nenhuma vez.e assim termina mais um dia dessa confusao...

CONTINUA...

E aew minna!n morri!eh q o meu micro n tava funcionando e soh agora ele voltou.n vai dar de responder individualmente pq ele tah eh travando d nv ¬¬.mas agradeço mt a qm comentou!continuem comentando q no proximo cap eu respondo tah?eu prometo!arigatou gozaimazu a todos e até logo!inukissus da kikyousama


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

A volta pelo poço-come-ossos

Oi gente!bom, no final do cap tem uma proposta p/ vcs, peço q por favor leiam...e agora vamos à fic!boa leitura minna!

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNC!FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Kag – ai ninguem merece...

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNC!FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Kag – inuzinho!meu amor?

Inu – RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONCCCCCCCCCC!

Kag – inuyasha?

Inu –RRRR...ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!

Kag – INUYASHA!

Inu – ham...oq?q foi?A CASA TAH PEGANDO FOGO!AHHHHHHHHHHHH SOCOOOOOOOOOORRRO!

- inuyasha começa a correr feito uma mulherzinha desesperada pela kbana -

kag – INUYASHA!

Inu – ai, oq foi muié!

Kag – krido..a casa n estah pegando fogo não...

Inu – não?

Kag – não!

Inu – entao oq aconteceu p/ vc me acordar 2:30 da madrugada?

Kag – sabe oq eh?

Inu – oq?

Kag – eu to com vontade de comer beringela!

...sileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeencio...

inu – MAS EU NÃO ACREDITO!VC ME ACORDOU À ESSA HORA PARA ME DIZER QUE QUER COMER BERINGELA!

Kag – sim, ué!vc acha que eu, uma mulher delicada, vai sair à essa hora para ir à horta pegar uma beringela?se for uma hanyou comilao esfomeado até tem justificativa, mas oq iriam falar de mim se eu fosse?

Inu – ah!mas tinha muiiiiita graça mesmo! – botando as duas maos na cintura e batendo o pézinho-

Inu – vc come feito um jacaré em epoca de hibernação e eu q tenho q ir conseguir comida para o seu estômago esfomeado!

Kag – jacarés não hibernam...

Inu – isto n vem ao caso.se quiser comida vá pegar, sua folgada!

Kag – snif, snif...Ç.Ç

Inu – n, n calma calma...

Kag – nhhhhhh...

Inu – n.foi nd!se vcqiser eu vou pegar p/ vc ok?

Kag – buuuu...

Inu – d nv não ó.ò...

Kag- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Nesse momento aparece a sétima cavalaria: sesshoumaru de pijama de ursinhos carinhosos apontando a espada, kikyou de trancinhas e pantufinhas do teletubbies apontand uma flecha, sango de camisola do hantaro com seu osso voador, miroku com um calçao rosinha escrito " i love you" e a única q n pagou mico...kirara!todos com suas respectivas olheiras profundas e kras de muuuuuuuuuito sono!

Sesshy – nnnnnnnhoq aconteceu?onde esta o youkai?

Sango – ele e atacou kagomeeeeih?

Mir- ele rouboooooou sua goiabadahhh?

Kik – ele roubouuuuu os seus cremiiis?

- todo mundo flando com akla voz arrastada de qm ainda n abriu os olhos-

Inu – não eh nd gente...eh soh q ela me acordou essa hora para pedir para mim ir pegar uma beringela p/ ela comer e eu disse q não...

Kag – snif, eh...snif...

Mir- era soh isso?

Sesshy – qto escandalo!entaum vamos voltar a dorm...

E eles olham para sango e kikyou que estao com lágrimas nos olhos...

Sesshy – Ah não...

Mir- n me diga q...

San, kik – BUÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

San – INUYAHA COMO VC PODE SER TAO CRUEL T-T...

Kik- TORTURANDO A KAGOME DESSE JEITO Ç.Ç...

San,kik,kag – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sesshy – ai meu deus...

Inu - jah chegava uma soh

Mir – vcs tem q compreender q agora elas estao sensíveis...

Inu – entao agora toda a vez q ela me acordar com esses desejos estranhos, eu enho q ir correndo realizar se n ela vai abrir essse berreiro?

Sesshy – acho q sim...

Inu - ...Tô ferrado...

Sesshy,mir – eh...

...e entao depos de acalmar as tres todos vao para suas respectivas cabanas,até q na hora do café...

kag – INUYASHA VC EH UM GROSSO!

Inu - mas kagome foi sem querer...

Kag – EU NÃO ESPERAVA ISSO DO PAI DO MEU FILHO!EU VOU VOLTAR PARA CASA!

Mir – oq aconteceu agora?

Kik – briga matinal...parece q foi um pouko mais serio desta vez...

Inu – mas kagome...

Kag- TCHAU! – pula o poço-

Sesshy – oq aconteceu desta vez?

Inu – ah, eu tropecei numa pedra, caí e falai um palavrao na frente da kagome, ai ela pensou q fosse pra ela e ela me mostrou o dedo do meio e saiu brava p/ o poço e nem me deixou explicar.

Sango e kik – snifff...

Mir, sesshy e inu – ah não...

San e kik – BUÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA COMO VC PODE SER TAO GROSSO?

Mir,sesshy, inu - ¬¬

Enquanto isso, na era atual...

Kag – eu não acredito no inuyasha!como ousa falar esse tipo de coisa na frente do meu bebe?

Sota – mana?eh vc q tah aí?

Kag – oi sota!sou eu sim!to subindo!

Sota – Mana!vc ficou quase dois meses fora desta vez!achamos até q tinha acontecido alguma coisa!(na: p/ ver como eles são calmos!a guria fik quase dois meses fora e eles nem fikram desesperados!)

Kag- ah , eh!eh pq eu fiquei...ops! "ai, ai ai!tinha me esquecido disso!como eu vou dize isso p/ a minha familia?"

So – vc ficou oq?

Kag – ah, eu fiquei com dor nas costas ,eh!com muita dor nas costas eu fiquei, eh!nem conseguia andar -""!

Sota – anh...

Kag – hum...e a mamae?

Sota – tah na cozinha.

Kag - e-eu vo lah falar com ela tah?

Sota – hm..tah.

kagome sai andando-

sota – nossa!como ela tah eskisita...e engordou ainda por cima!

Kag – eu ouvi isso!

Sota – ops!

Mae da kag – lah lah lahl lah lah...- lavando louça-

Kag – oi mae!

Mae- oi filha!há qto tempo!vc se alimentou direitinho? – nem sequer olhando p/ ela-

Kag – mae...eu tenho uma coisa p/ te dizer...

Mae – fala.

Kag – hum...eh q...bem...eu estou...um pouquinho gravida...sabe?

Mae - se eh soh um poukinho entao não faz mal.

Kag - -gota- mae, eu estou falando sério!

Mae – que maravilha filha!e quem eh o pai?

Kag – eh o inuyasha

Mae - ai q lindo!entao o meu netinho vai Ter orelhinhas que nem as deles?

Kag - -gota- ahnnn não sei...

Mae- ótimo!eu vou tricotar umas roupinhas p/ ele entao!

Kag – mas mae!e o colégio?

Mae - ah não se preocupe!vc vai ao colégio soh se estiver com disposiçao, afinal agora vc vai fikr mt mais tempo lah do q aki n eh?

Kag – hum...eh sim mae...mas...

Mae - ah minha garotinha!n se preocupe!vc sempre fez as coisas da maneira certa!com certeza tambem vai conseguir agora!...eu vou fazer as roupinhas verdes pq vc n sabe se é um menino ou uma menina estah bem?

Kag- tah, mas...

Mae – lah lah lah lah lah...- sai andando –

Kag – affe!se eu soubesse q seria tao facil n teria nem me estressado...

Sota – mana!vc vai Ter um bebe!

Kag – sota!vc estava escutando?

Sota – eeeeeeeeeeeeee!eu vou Ter alguem para brinkr!ele vai Ter orelhinhas legais de apertar?

Kag – n sei sota.

Sota – eh menino?

Kag - n sei sota.

Sota – entao eh menina?

Kag – sota!eu ainda n sei!

Sota – ah tah...mas ele vai Ter aqueles poderezinhos tambem?

Kag – sota...va para o seu quarto! – olhos faiscando –

Sota – eu hein!quanto stress!

oOoxoOoxoOoxoOoxoOox oOoxoOoxoOoxoOoxoOox oOoxoOoxoOoxoOoxoOox

kik – inuyasha, vc n vai buscar a kagome?

Inu – sim, mas antes eu vou buscar algumas flores p/ ela se n qdo eu chegar lah ela vai me fritar vivo!

Mir- sangozita eu ando pensando...

San – e vc pensa? ¬¬

Mir - nossa qto stress!

San – eh?serah q eh pq eu sou a mae do seu futuro filho mas vc ainda continua passando a mao em outras garotas?ç.ç

Mir – pois eh sango!eu estou pensando em se vc concordar viajar para algum lugar bem romantico para ficarmos soh nós cinco sossegados uma semana.oq vc acha?

San – ai perfeito miroku!claro q eu quero!mas qm somos nós cinco?

Mir – eu,vc,a kirara e os gemeos q vc estah esperando!

San – e qm disse q são gemeos? ¬¬

Mir – eu precinto dois lindos menininhos igual ao papai aki!

San - msmo q sejam gemeos vao ser duas meninas!

Mir – veremos...agora vamos arrumar as coisas para ir.

San – qdo vamos partir?

Mir – agora!anda! – puxa sango pelo braço e os dois vão saindo –

Inu – e eu vou buscar kagome.

Kik – e eu vou brinkr com rim.

Sesshy – e eu?

barulho de grilos –

sesshy – poxa!fikei no vacuo!bem, vou brinkr com Rim tbm entao.

oOoxoOoxoOoxoOoxoOox oOoxoOoxoOoxoOoxoOox oOoxoOoxoOoxoOoxoOox

mir – estamos saindo pessoal!

Inu – tchau!boa semana para vcs!

Mir – e boa sorte p/ vc.

Inu – obrigado! "vou precisar de mta"

Sesshy – jah vão tarde!

Kik - ¬¬

Sesshy – oq foi?

Kik – deixe de ser mal-educado!parece até o inuyasha!

Inu – hey!eu ouvi isso!

Sesshy – e oq v ainda tah fazendo aki?vai, vai! – chuta a bunda de inuyasha que cai dentro do poço –

Inu(caindo) – eu vou me vingaaaaaaaaaar...

Kik – tchau sango!tchau miroku!boa semana entao!

San – arigatou kiky-chan!tchauzinho!

e os dois saem montados em kirara –

kik – pq tanta pressa p/ q todos vao embora?

Sesshy – pq ninguem pode me ver brincando com a rim! – cochichando – eu tenho q manter a minha fama de mau!

Kik - ¬¬

oOoxoOoxoOoxoOoxoOox oOoxoOoxoOoxoOoxoOox oOoxoOoxoOoxoOoxoOox

kag – bem...eu acho q esta na hora de voltar... – pulando dentro do poço-

inu – sai da frente q aí vem genteeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Kag – hã!

Ploft!

os dois se chocam e caem –

inu – sesshoumaru seu maldito!vai ver só qdo eu voltar...oi kagome!

Kag – inuyasha!oq vc esta fazendo aki?

Inu - Me desculpe kagome! – estendendo as flores(um pouko despelatalas mas ainda eram flores)p/ kagome

Kag – ah!q lindas inu!obrigada!

Inu – o palavrao n era p/ vc kagome...

Kag – eu sei.

Inu – entao pq me mostrou akle dedao?

Kag - ah, foi soh de raiva mrrrm...

Inu – ora sua mal educada!depois eu q sou o grosso!

Kag -¬¬ vai brigar de nv?

Inu – n...vamos voltar?

Kag – sim.

e os dois voltam para a era feudal e saem caminhando de maos dadas... –

kag – inuyasha...nos vamos nos casar?

Inu - ...

Kag – inuyasha vc estah me escutando?

oOoxoOoxoOoxoOoxoOox oOoxoOoxoOoxoOoxoOox oOoxoOoxoOoxoOoxoOox

sesshy – bem rim isso eh uma coisa mto complicada se se explicar neh...

kik –hum...como podemos dizer...

rim – o.o

FLASHBACK

_rim – senhor sesshoumaru!eh verdade q vcs e a sesnhorita kikyou vao Ter um bebe?_

_Kik – eh sim rim!_

_Rim – que legal!...mas...de onde vem os bebes?_

_Sesy, kik - O.O""" glup!_

FIM DO FLASHBACK

...sileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeencio...

sesshy – ...vc quer começar kiky?

Kik – n, pode começar sesshy O.O...

Sesshy – as damas primeiro O.O...

Kik – e dês de qdo vc eh cavalheiro? ¬¬

Sesshy – e dês de qdo vc eh feminista? ¬¬

...CONTINUA...

serah q os dois vao conseguir explicar à rim de onde vem os bebes?como será a semana especial de sango e miroku?serah q o inuyasha n vai querer se casar com kagome?e os outros?vao se casar tbm?descubra isto nos proximos caps desta loucura!

AGRADECIMENTOS:

Ohayou minna-san!

Gomen ne pela demora pessu!mas esse cap ficou bem maior neh?olha algumas essoas me pediram p/ fazer um romancezinho...mas ai tem um problema!...eu n sei escrever romances!...entao eu proponho assim: vcs me mandam um cap escrito por vcs e eu monto um cap com partes dos caps de vcs junto como meu. mas as condiços são as seguintes:

EU NÃO VOU MUDAR OS PARES!nem adianta memandar caps em q o sesshy se apaixona pela kagura ou a kagome pelo kouga e esse tipo de coisa.

O NARAKU NÃO PODE SER MORTO!ele ainda não fez a sua participaçao

AS MULHERES NÃO PODEM PERDER OS BEBES!iria mudar todo o rumo da história

Bom a proposta foi feita, daí em diante depende de vcs.não vao dar para responder individualmente de novo gente!gomen neeeee!mas eu agradeço mt mt mt mt à qm comentou!continuem mandando reviews com sugestões, criticas, elogios(se eu merecer), no proximo cap as respostas vao ser individuais, eu prometo!bom arigatou gozaimazu e inukissus minna!

Kikyousama ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Uma viagem...Confusões à vista!

INUYASHA!SENTA!

Inu – x.x" ai...

Kag – inuyasha!como vc n foi me buscar antes?eu queria Ter me despedido da sango e do miroku!

Inu – eu tava com medo de voltar lá!eu achei q se eu fosse para o seu mundo vc iria me mandar sentar até desmaiar -¬¬-

Kag –eh assim q vc me ve?como um bicho de sete cabeças?

Inu – n exatamente...

KaG – Ò.Ó O Q VC QUIS DIZER COM ISSO!

Inu – nada nada nada!eu juro q nada!

Kag – SENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SE...arf arf...NTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTA!

Inu – x.x

Kag – vou para o vilarejo da vovó kaede!E NÃO ME SIGA!

Inu – "nem q eu quisesse eu conseguiria x.x"

No vilarejo...

rin – e entaum?

Kik – eh!e entaum sesshy?

Sessh – eh!e ent..."droga!pq eu sempre me dou mal?"...bom...o negocio eh o seguinte!eu e a kikyou plantamos uma semente do lado do repolho e daqui à uns 8 meses a gente vai lah e colhe o bebe!n eh kiky?

Kik- O.O hm..eh...eu acho...

Rin – UAU!qdo vcs forem colher eu posso ir junto?

Kik,sessh – huh...bem...eh...

Kik – na verdade n eh assim q os bebes nascem!

Rin – não?

Kik – não!assim nascem...osbebes q n tem pai...eh...os bebes nascem...bem na verdade eu e o sesshy mandamos uma carta para a cegonha e daki à 8 meses ela vem entregar o bebe.

Rin – e pq demora tanto?

Sessh – pq a cegonha mora na Dinamarca u.u

Rin – ah tah...oq eh a Dinamarca?

Sessh – eh o pais das cegonhas, mais conhecido como cegonholândia u.u"

Rin – UAU!e um dia nós poderemos visitar esse lugar?

Kik – iria demorar mt.

Rin – não!se o senhor sesshoumaru nos levasse seria bem rapido!

Sessh – mas para ir até lah eu preciso da autorizaçao do coelhinho da páscoa.

Rin – legal!a páscoa eh daki a uma semana!(n.a:eu sei q a páscoa jah passou,mas na minha fic td eh possível ù.ú)daí nos falamos com ele neh ?

Kik – eh q para falar com o coelhinho da páscoa precisamos da autorização do papai noel...e o natal eh soh no fim do ano.

Rin – entaum tah...

# sesshy e kiky saem #

rin – eles estaum msmo convencidos de q eu acreditei em tudo -¬¬- ...será q seria mta maldade perguntar como as cegonhas criam os bebes -' ?

oOoXoOoXoOoX oOoXoOoXoOoX oOoXoOoXoOoX oOoXoOoXoOoX oOoXoOoXoOoX oOoXoOoX

pois eh seu recepcionista...sabia q eu vou ser pai?

San – miroku querido desde q nos chegamos nesta cidade vc fik espalhando p/ todo mundo q eu estou grávida -¬¬-

Mir – sangozita mon amour eu quero q todos compartilhem da nossa felicidade!

San – mas miroku vc jah conta isso para todas as pessoas q ve pela frente!

MiR – EI!VC AÍ!SABIA Q EU VOU SER PAI!E ESSA AKI EH A MAE DO MEU FILHO! #apontando p/ sango#

Pessoa – eu heim?nem te conheço!

Mir – alegria pessoal!alegria!afinal...eu vou ser pai!

Mulher – q penaq vc jah tem mulher hoshi...vc eh taum bonitinho...

Mir – ora essa minha bela senhorita...qto mais filhos melhor!vc quer dar à luz de mais alguns filhos meus?

San – GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... #olhar super mega ultra hiper assassino# hoshi...

Mir – calma sangozita!foi força do habito!eu ainda n me acustumei...foi força do habito...

POW!SOC!CRASH!BUM!

San – buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaáááá eu naum quero mais saber d vc seu galinhaaaaaa #sai correndo#

Mir – x.x ui...c-calma sangozita!volte!n me deixe aki! #sai se arrastando atras de sango#

oOoXoOoXoOoX oOoXoOoXoOoX oOoXoOoXoOoX oOoXoOoXoOoX oOoXoOoXoOoX oOoXoOoX

inu – KAGOMEEEEEE ME ESPERA!

Kag – hunf...oq vc quer Ò.ó?

Inu - precisamos conversar sobre este seu mau-humor!

Kag – MAU-HUMOR!QM ESTAH DE MAU-HUMOR AKI INUYASHA!SEEEEEEEENTA!

Inu – x.x ai...eh sobe isto q eu estou falando -¬¬-...eu sei q deve ser difícil e irritante carregar este pirralho aí dentro, mas vc n precisa descontar todo em mim tbm neh?

Kag – ah inuzinhu ç.ç...m-me desculpe...me desculpe por estar taum irritada...#abaixa a kbeça# snif...

Inu –t-tbm n precisa chorar kagome!ka...

Kag – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #sai correndo#

Inu – vai entender essas mulheres!c vc eh grosso elas brigam, c vc tenta ser gentil elas choram!principalmente essas aí , q saum malucas... -¬¬- q mae eu fui arranjar para o meu filho!#olha emburrado p/ o ceu# EI, VC AÍ!OQ EU FIZ PARA MERECER ISSO!

E de volta ao vilarejo...

kik – sabe sesshy...eu tava pensando...ql vai ser o nome do nosso filho?

Sesh – q tal sesshoumaru#sem a menor emoçao#

Kik – qta emoçaum -¬¬-...e se for menina?

Sessh – q tal kikyou..

Kik – ORA FRANKMENTE SESSHOUMARU!VC ESTAH FAZENDO POUKO CASO DO NOME DO NOSSO FILHO Ò.Ó?

Sessh - O.O" não, eu soh acho q era melhor vc escolher...

Kik – ESTAH INSINUANDO Q O FILHO EH SOH MEU!Q VC N FEZ ND!

Pessoas – eeeeeh!aguente a conseqüências de seu atos!

Sessh – EU PERGUNTEI ALGUMA COISA!

Pessoas – O.O poxa, n se pode nem se dar a sua própria opinião mais...

Sessh – DISSERAM ALGUMA COISA?

Pessoas - O.O nada não...

Sessh – ACHO BOM!AGORA SAIM DAKI!

Pessoas –glup!#saem correndo#

Kik – vc estah mais nervoso q eu...

Sessh – E EU TE PERGUNEI ALGUMA COISA Ò.Ó?

Kik – OQ VC DISSE?Ò.Ó?

Sessh – glup!nada não...

Kik – ACHO BOM!E SOH FALE QDO EU MANDAR!

Sessh – sim senhora...#resmungando#ora essa!o grande-lorde-das-terras-do-oeste-o-grande-principe-sesshoumaru sendo escravo de uma humana!soh espero q o meu filho n herde o gênio dela-¬¬-.

Kik – DISSE ALGUMA COISA!

Sessh – eu!

Kik – E TEM MAIS ALGUEM AKI!

Sessh - #olha p/ os lados#

Kik - #dah um tapa na propria testa#ai meu deus...

Sessh – acho q não!#kra de bem feliz de qm descubriu uma coisa extraordinária#

Kik – EH CLARO Q NÃO!VC MANDOU TODO MUNDO EMBORA!

Sessh - #abaixa a kbeça#nhnnnnnnnf #resmunga alguma coisa ininteligível#

Kik- às vezes eu penso se os homens nunk crescem -¬¬-.

Sessh – nnnhhhn #resmunga outra coisa#

Kik – oq foi agora?

Sessh - #ainda olhando p/ o chao e falando com voz de criançinha# eh q a minha mae disse q eh feio se meter na conversa dos outros...

Kik – eh d+ p/uma pessoa soh...

oOoXoOoXoOoX oOoXoOoXoOoX oOoXoOoXoOoX oOoXoOoXoOoX oOoXoOoXoOoX oOoXoOoX

san – eu vou voltar para o vilarejo da vovó kaede!

Mir – espera aí sango!

San – fike longe de mim seu monge devasso!

Mir – sangozita mon amour naum se vá!

San – vc me traiu!

Mir – me de outra chance!naum acontecerá de novo!

San – credo!isso tah parecendo novela mexicana!

Mir – concordo.vamos parar com isso.mas por favor sango, eu nunk farei isso outra vez!

San – tah tah mas vamos voltar para o vilarejo da vovó kaede!

Mir - ok, ok...

Entaum como a viagem foi um desastre eles voltaram para o vilarejo

Kag – ué sango!eu pensei q vcs iriam fikr uma semana lá!

Inu – eh msmo!vcs n fikram nem um dia!

Sessh – oq aconteceu?

San – tivemos uns probleminhas -¬¬-...

Kik - bom entaum sejam bem-vindos de volta!

Voz – oi!serah q poderiam me dar uma informaçaum?

Kik,kag,san - #babando# claaaaaro...

Sessh,inu,mir – EI!

E por qm elas estavam babando!ora!por uma das sete maravilhas do mundo...O KURAMA!

Kur – serah q alguem sabe como se vai daki para o makai?

Inu – e oq vc estah fazendo aki ô zé-bonitinho?ql eh o seu nome?

Kur - o meu nome eh kurama e eu estou pedindo uma informaçao para aquelas adoráveis donzelas e pelo q me parece hospitalidade não eh o seu forte u.u

Mir – ui!q fora!

Inu – Ò.ó vc estah de q lado?

Mir- jah não estah mais aki qm falou..

Sessh – entaum adoráveis donzelas dêem a informaçao q esse rapaz precisa... "...para q ele caia fora daki de uma vez!soh eu posso ser bonito aki ò.ó!"

Mir – sango!vá preparar alguma coisa para mim comer!

Inu – e para mim tambem kagome!

Sessh – e para mim kikyou!

Mas elas neeem estavam ouvindo pq estavam babando pelo kurama...

Kur – e en taum será q vcs sabem c...

San – #tapa a boca de kurama com a mao#ah nao!vc não vai embora sem antes fikr para o café da tarde...

Kik – e para jantar...

Kag – e para tomar o desjejum amanha...

#saem arrastando o kurama para dentro da kbana#

mir - O.O sabe...eu tenho a impressaum de q fikmos no vácuo...

sessh - O.O sabe q eu tbm...

inu – serah q eh pq nos fikmos no vácuo -¬¬-...vcs saum msmo uns tontos

sessh – burro eh qm chama o outro de burro -¬¬-

mir - u.u entaum nesse kso temos um impate...

Sessh – Ò.Ó disse alguma coisa #tomando sua forma de cachorro gigante#

Inu – Ò.Ó repita por favor #sacando a tessaiga#

Mir - O.O""" ops..AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!SOCORRO!#sai correndo#

Kur – vcs ouviram alguma coisa?

San – eu não, e vcs?

Kik – imagina...deve Ter sido um dinossauro...

Kag – eu achei q dinossauros estavam extintos, mas tanto faz...n se preocupe kurama kun n.n

Kur – entaum tah...

Kik,kag,san – n.n ai ai...

E lah...bem looooonge se ouvia um grito ...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!ME SALVEEEEEEM!SOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRO!ai ai ai oq eu fiz para merecer issooooooo T-T?

CONTINUA...

E aí?serah q o sesh e o inu vaum matar o mirokuOq o kurama estará fazendo no sengoku jidai?será q os garotas tentarao dar em cima dele?miroku saberá como sango se sente depois dessa?sesshoumaru tentará matá-lo pq soh ele pode ser bonito nesta fic?vejam no proximo cap desta fic!

Konnichi wa minna-san!oq o kurama tah fazendo aí O.O?nem eu sei!soh sei q eu n me importo neeeeeem um pouko...#babando# hum, bem e gora vamos aos agradecimentos!


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

O que aconteceu a kurama?

Depois de q miroku levou uma bela surra dos dois idiotas,ops!quer dizer do inu e do sesshy eles voltaram para o vilarejo e encotraram sua mulheres no maioooooor pararico com o kurama...

Ses – mas oq significa isso?

Inu – eeeeei!vcs nunk serviram lanchinho p/mim e dps fikram me olhando e suspirando!

Mir - -#todo quebrado#- eeeeh isso aih!

San - tbm!vcs nunk disserram coisas bonitas para gente!

Kurama - ...e se algum dia a janela rosa ficasse amarela eu mandaria ela fikr rosa de novo para vcs.

San, kik, kag – n.n aai ai...fala mais alguma coisa...#babando#

Kur – se vcs algum dia fossem uma cor vcs seriam a cor lilás pq ela eh mt bonita.

San,kik,kag -

Ses – eeeeei!issoeu tbm consigo!sealgum dia vcs fossem um youkai vcs seriam uma planta carnivora pq vcs comem demais

#sesshy eh atingido por um vaso#

san,kik,kag – CALA A BOCA SESSHY!mas fale mais kurama kun n.n...

kur – e sealgum dia vcs fossem uma comida vcs seriam um bolo de chocolate pq eh o meu bolo preferido#olhar de qm n quer nd#

kik – rápido meninas!um bolo de chocolate de tres camadas com cobertura e recheio!

San – para a cozinha!

Kag – rápido!

San,kik,kag – sai em alguns minitinhos kuraminha n.n

Mir – como esse kra consegue isso heim?

Inu – não sei mas temos de tirar esse zé bonitinho do nosso caminho!

Sess – eh...

Mir - vamos pensar em alguma coisa!

Sess - vamos

Inu – vamos

#barulho de grilos cantando#

mir - vcs já pensaram em alguma coisa?

Inu – não

Sess – não

#mais grilos#

mir – e agora?

Sess - ainda não

Inu - nem eu, e vc?

Mir - também não

#grilos...#

mir - e agora?

Sess - NÃO PORRA!EM VEZ DE FIKR EMCOMODANDO PQ NÃO PENSA EM ALGUMA COISA SE EH Q VC TEM UM CÉREBRO?

Kur – com licença senhores?precisam de alguma ajuda?

Sess,mir,inu - #olhar fulminante#DE Q VC SUMA!

Kur – huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu talvez depois do meu bolo fikr pronto...

Inu – onde eu já ouvi essa risada?

Sessh – tbm me eh familiar...

Mir – q estranho...

Kur – vcs naosabem qm sou!e agora?#tira a fantasia e toma sua verdadeira forma...tan tan tan taaaaaa!eh o naraku!#

Mir – eu conheço esse cara...

Sesshy - EU SEI QM EH!

Inu – qm,qm?

Sesshy - EH O ZECA PAGODINHO Ò.Ó!

Inu - eu odeio o zeca pagodinho...

Mir - eeeeeeeh!abaixo o pagode!

Naraku – EU NÃO SOU O ZECA PAGODINHO!EU SOU O NARAKU XD!

Mir – q naraku?

Inu – olhando bem ele parece mais a britney spears...

Sesshy – melhor do q a madonna...ela já tah toda enrugada u.u...

Mir - eu prefiro a madonna...

Inu - q isso?a britney eh mt mais gostosa!

Nar – concordo

Kag – QM EH MAIS GOSTOSA?

San – VC PREFERE QM MIROKU QUERIDO?

Kik – O QUE VC VIU PARA SABER Q A MADONNA ESTAH ENRUGADA?

Inu, mir,sesshy – sujou O.O""...

Kik - e oq o naraku estah fazendo aki?

San, kik, kag - E CADE O KURAMINHA KUN?

Inu - #flando p/ naraku# kra foi um prazer te conhecer britney...até na proxima vida

Kar - eu era o kurama huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu...eu enganei vcs direitinho!

Kag - ah mas agora vc vai ver...

Voz – PARADOS AÍ!

Sesshy – AAAAAAAAAH SOCORRO!EH O OSAMA!

Inu – NÃO!AAAAAAAAH EH O BUSH!SOCORRO!

Mir – AAAAAAAAH SOCORRO!EH O VALENTE DOS URSINHOS CARINHOSOS!

#tdos olham para miroku#

mir – o q?

nar - NÃO!EH O...

kik,san,kag – kurama...

Soh q ele estava beeeeem diferente..kbelo curtinho pele bem brozeada umas tatuagens e um estilo de roupa

bem toda largadona...

kur – é issu aih gatinhaix...aih vc meixxxxxmo naraku taix preso por não reixxxxxpeitar os direitoxx autoriaixxx...

NAR – porcaria...

Kag - kurama pq vc taixxxxx falanduuuh todo asiiiim?

Kur - aih gata...eh q eu me cansei do makai e tava paxaaanduh umaix feriaix no rio...peganduuh umaix ondaix..

Kag,san,kik -

Kur – iiih aih. Qm qr tirar umaix feriaix comiguh no rio?

San,kag,kik – NÓS!

Sesshy,inu,mir - e agente vai junto p/ cuidar delas...

Kur – intaum vamuh nessa!

Continua...

Como vaum ser as ferias da turma no rio?serah q as meninas vaum Ter um treco qdo forem botar o bikini e descubrir que estaum gordas?serah q os meninos vaum aprender a surfar com o kuraminha?serah q o naraku vai dar um mensalao pro juiz e fugir da cadeia?será q vai ser possívelver a margarida ole ole olá se tirarmos uma pedra do castelo?q inveja dessas gurias...confiram no proximo cap desta loucuuuuuura!

Hey minna!não morri!tamu aih na atividade neah -?dixculpas meixxxxmo pela demora do novo cap u.u!naum vai demorar tanto da proxima vez#cof cof cof# x...agradeço mt a qm comentou e a qm leu mas n comentou lendo c vcs forem malucos o suficiente .

Mts mts inukissus pra tdos vcs )!

Kikyousama Xb


End file.
